tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 166
<--- Previous Episode | [[Episode 167|Next Episode -->]] Date: '''July 22, 2011 '''Length: 02:04:13 Hosts: '''Chris, Brett, Mikel and Henry ' '''Special Guest(s): '''None '''Intro: "'See my power!" - The Mandarin from Captain America and The Avengers Closing Words: '''"Comic-con" -Henry '''Closing Song: '''Bella Novela - The Archeress ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7...power-ups you don't want to collect 16:20-34:00 *The video game history of Captain America 1:17:40-1:35:00 *Comic-Con Day One: A Photo Diary Notable Facts: *Henry's Father is the King of England #WhatWhat 28:40 Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Is lonely and Shittier 3:35-6:00 *Captain PLANET/What other Cartoons in the 80s not remade 36:10-46:30 *Adam Sandler's company 48:30-52:00 Chris Antista *"I'm constantly on the verge these days of crying and shitting my pants, due to like, my new single lifestyle of whiskey and ramon noodles and loneliness" 3:35 *"I'm not saying I sharted, but I definitely had a fart that was a problem" 4:20 *We got a piece of equipment on the way that will help (Tdar Community Participate more) 2:00 **'Henry': It's a Penis Pump, one we'll all share together. Well if we all clean it **'Brett:' Can we just get one shaped out of a tire iron and we could all put our dicks in at once *(On Henry's Mom liking Bomberman) I would like your mom, I would like to Bomb-Her-Man. I'm Lonely and I want to be your father. *(Cap America Game bosses) Does Socialist Sissy make an appearence? 1:15:20 *(On a game deal while referencing Crank Yankers i believe?) Cut it in half and double it and take 50% off. Brett Elston *If you care about Harry Potter Spoilers, it's your fault 7:50 *You know what else came out this week? Call of Jaurez **'Chris': Call of Reparaz Mikel Reparaz *(Harry Potter as a sretch of a PG-13 Movie) That scene where Harry Potter gets the one unsexual fuck in the movie and then tears out Voldemort's heart. Just blood spraying everywhere 12:20 **'Chris:' I did not care for the fisting scene * (Henry is talking about Thano's quest) I will not read Fester's quest! 1:34:20 *(On Damnation) What's the opposite of Recommend? If that game had a neck I would squeeze it. 1:46:15 *(Wrestling Threat) I'm kind of a placid wrestler, i wanna nice clean match from all the fans. We all work pretty hard up here so if you all can be very quiet and pay close attention to what we're doing it's really technical I think you'll like it a lot. 1:54:40 Henry Gilbert *Durp I think It's a flashlight I'm from Englandland 26:15 *(Adam Sandler's Company) Should be called Adam Sandler does favors. He gives (movies to) all of his idiot friends. Rob Schneider does not deserve to be a star in any part of the universe and yet he starred in several films because he is Adam Sandler's best friend. * (Tea Partier impression at CAX?) I love not being taxed and old arcade games 1:29:45 Question of the Week: 'Question 166: What song would you pick as your wrestling intro? 1:49:00-2:00:00 *Henry (as The Purple Reign): Prince - I Would Die For You **(as Evil Henry): The Kinison - New Way to Dance *Mikel (as GWARparaz): GWAR - Jack the World *Brett: Cheap Trick - Mighty Wings *Chris: Neil Diamond - Heartlight '''Link: TalkRadar 166 ' '''<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 167|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011